


You Know!

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Teasing, Top Sam Winchester, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Of course, he wouldn't be that lucky.





	You Know!

Sometimes Sam loved it when they had to pretend to be FBI, and sometimes he hated it.  Loved it because, hey, Dean looked great in a suit, and hated it because  _ Dean looked great in a suit _ .  And the cocky bastard knew exactly what his attire did to Sam.  The way he “dropped” his badge on his way to the door, so he had to bend over and show off his ass.  How he just had to double check something in the trunk, making it impossible for Sam not to stare. How he shot Sam a grin as he got behind the wheel.  The way he rested his hand on Sam’s thigh as they drove. How his hand slipped inside Sam’s back pocket as they walked to the front door of the victim’s house.  

 

At least he didn’t do anything while they were interviewing the husband, Sam thought to himself.  Maybe he’d even behave until they got back to Rufus’ old cabin. 

 

Of course, he wouldn’t be that lucky.  They’d barely gotten off the curb before Dean’s hand was back on his thigh, squeezing, massaging.  Dean’s motormouth, however, seemed to not care about what his body was otherwise occupied with, or the fact that Sam was unable to pay the least bit attention to the stream of words.

 

The fifteen minutes to the cabin seemed to last forever, yet at the same time gone in an instant, Sam in a constant state of being half-hard and horny out of his mind.  And Dean didn’t even seem to notice at all. He just kept droning on about something or other. Probably the case, the rational part of Sam’s brain told him, not that any other part of him really listened.

 

Dean shut off the engine when they were parked outside the cabin and removed his hand from Sam’s thigh, shooting him a grin as he slipped out of his seat. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to Sam.  Sam let out a growl and hurried out of the car, following Dean inside.

 

Dean had just taken off his shoes when Sam entered, the door closing behind him.  Sam slips off his shoes and removes his suit jacket, watching as Dean does the same.  And when Dean turned to face him, Sam pounced. He pressed himself against Dean and kissed him, fingers sliding into Dean’s hair as he forced his tongue into Dean’s mouth.  Dean’s hands moved to Sam’s biceps as Sam began walking them to the bed, never breaking the kiss until the back of Dean’s legs hit the bed.

 

Sam panted as he pushed Dean onto the bed, before crawling over him and kissing him again.  His knees rest on either side of Dean’s waist as his fingers work the buttons of his shirt open, growling at the offending pieces of clothing separating him from what he really wanted.  Sitting back, he tosses away his tie before tugging the shirt over his head. Dean watches him, a grin on his face as he reached up and tugged Sam back down into another kiss.

 

“Glad you finally did something, I didn’t have anything else planned to get you to lose control,” Dean smirks as Sam’s lips travel to his neck, his hands sliding under Dean’s shirt.

 

“You know how I feel about you in a suit.  You  _ knew. _ ”  Sam’s voice is close to a sneer as his hands ghost down Dean’s chest.

 

“Of course I know, Sammy”, Dean says triumphantly as he lifts his hips, letting Sam tug down his pants and underwear just enough to get access to his cock.  Sam wraps his hand around his cock and strokes him a few times, just to get him fully hard. He then undoes his own pants enough to get his rock-hard length out before leaning down to kiss Dean again.

 

Sam’s large hand curls around them both and moves, up and down, up and down.  Faster, slower. Their lips clash and fight for dominance, but Sam wins. He wins by making Dean gasp and moan and come, before coming himself, coating Dean’s chest in their seed.

 

Shifting to lie beside Dean, Sam hears him groan.  “Dammit, Sammy, we got stains on my shirt.”

 

“Well, if you hadn’t been such a tease, that wouldn’t have happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
